fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Julian's Jam
Julian's Jam is is a show soon to air on Webnetwork. |image= | |format= |creator= Manta-bee |written= |directors= |episodes= 33 |runtime= |network= |starring= |first= |last= }} Plot An evil tyrannical ruler has banned music, and it's up to the sibling team, who are royalty and separated from the queen, to take him down and free everyone from his rule. Characters The band Similar to The White Stripes, one plays a guitar and the other plays drums. *'Julian' (Greg Cypes) - Julian is a cool and calculating young man and was raised by thieves, and is a master of their trade. When Julian met his sister, she disapproved of his thieving tendencies, but his skills as a lock-pick were greatly appreciated, and his thieving skills proves himself extremely useful to the team from time to time. Julian is the "laid back" sibling, and sometimes speaks slang in the show. He has a sort of "valley boy" or "surfer dude" accent. Though raised to be a thief, he is good-natured and has a distinct sense of moral standards, refusing to steal from any just as or more unfortunate than him. Julian also has a good sense of humor, and is also a bit of a thrill-seeker. While Julian gets defensive when his old background is criticized, he grew up without ever feeling he had a real home until he met Julia. *'Julia' (Kristen Schaal) - The twin sister of Julian. Unlike her brother, she was raised by an aristocratic foster family, giving her an upper class mentality. She hates getting dirty and is skilled at gymnastics and karate. Julia has a pink and white motor bike that was destroyed in one episode. Other characters *'Niles' (Jack McBreyer) - A mechanic who's a friend of Julian's, whom helps the two siblings get out of a jam when they need him. *'Bernard' (Crispin Freeman) - Julia's Fiance. *'Cindy' (Grey DeLisle) - A childhood friend of Julia's. *'Elmer' (Yuri Lowenthal) - A guy who flirted with Julia, though she kept rejecting him. He later went after Shawna, who accepted. *'Jonathan' (Kathleen Barr) - A round headed boy who lives with his sister Mandy and mom Alicia. He talks like a hippie. *'Mandy' (Grey DeLisle) - Jonathan's sister. She has large eyes and blonde hair in a ponytail. * Shawna (Ashleigh Ball)- A character carried over from Strangoville. She is now three years older than she was in the previous show. *'Trippy' - Also originally from Strangoville. He has also aged 3 years like his siblings. He still communicates with sounds most of the time. * Joe (James Arnold Taylor) - Brother to Shawna and Trippy. He was also from the show Strangoville. He is now in his teen years. Villains *'Lord Erodium' (Maurice LaMarsh) - An evil overlord who has banned music. With his two henchman bounty hunters, Doog and Bane (John DiMaggio) (Dee Bradley Baker), he rules the land with an iron fist. Episodes #'The Beginning' - Queen Malissa tells the story of how Lord Erodium took over the world land and how she had to give up her children to fulfill a prophecy that one day the siblings will be able to rise against Erodium's rule and restore peace. #'Getting to Know You' -Part 2 of the pilot episode. The newly reunited royal siblings must learn to work as a team if they are to do battle with Erodium. But do they really know each other well enough? #'We're In This Together' - Part 3 of the pilot episode. Julian and Julia put their training to the test as they embark on a mission to rescue the Oracle from Lord Erodium. Can they work together in harmony, or will they seal their own doom? #'???' - When Lord Erodium announces his plans to marry Queen Malissa the shocked siblings race to the rescue, unaware it's a trap. #'???' - Angus, the former captain of the Queen's guard, arranges a secret meeting with her but he is soon intercepted by Erodium's bounty hunters, who have very bad intentions for him. The siblings race to the rescue. #'???' - Evading the bounty hunters, the siblings find themselves in a town completely untainted by Erodium's hand where the people are kind-hearted, and the food is free. There is more to the place than meets the eye. After using the Power Stone the siblings discover that this is where they were born. Julian starts to become attached to the place so much so that he wants to stay. #'???' - Julia, after getting really dirty on one of her missions, flips out and drives off to the Eastern part of town; Julian follows her after receiving news that Queen Malissa had been spotted there. There, Julia is reunited with Cindy, an old friend and her father. Cindy gives her a watch. Unknown to the girls though, the timepiece is a tracking device designed by Erodium. Julia finds out too late, and soon, 's estate is swarming with similar wristwatch-style robots, all programmed to capture the royal siblings! Can the siblings stomp out this bug problem? #'Masquerade' - Julian begins to backslide to his old ways when the gang discover a band of thieves led by Sam. Erodium's bounty hunters are plotting to avoid giving the taxes they are collecting to him. They only need someone to frame for a theft and Julian is the perfect victim. #'???' - Julian meets up with his old friend Niles. While Julian believes that Niles has joined the band of freedom fighters, Niles is actually working for Lord Erodium. When he finds out that their "sanctuary" is for children he destroys Erodium's communicator. Julian and Julia must now try to get him away from Erodium. #On a trip to Port Aphone Julian and Julia are told that ships are sinking due to a sea monster. The siblings also meet Captain Widdlesnap, who informs them of a scam in which the townspeople must rely on Erodium for protection from the sea monster. In reality it is Erodium who is sinking the ships. The two must overcome their fear of the monster to find the truth and end the fears of the seaside town. #The siblings arrive in Packitstan in search of the Queen's Journal. Julia loses her memory and meets Rafi, one of the town's resistance. But when they are captured can Julian rescue them? #The siblings come across Lake Valley, a beautiful resort with friendly people. But how can it be beautiful when Lord Erodium's controlling the rest of the home world? Julia finds out – the hard way. #Julia has been invited to a débutante ball, arranged by Erodium's right hand man Bernard. Julian helps her in getting there without being caught but even more problems arise when Niles chooses her to fly the captives of the "Predation" to safety. #Julia inherits a spooky and dilapidated castle and she enjoys the idea of making it the band's headquarters. But all is not as it seems when they stay there overnight. #In order to raise money for his own cause Erodium auctions off artifacts from a lost Incan city. But these artifacts are actually from more recent history; they are bombs, and they're about to go off. When a bomb lands in Bernard's hands can the siblings stop Erodium from finding the real location and save Bernard? #'It's Too Early to Give Up!' - The siblings find a village that has been destroyed by its occupants that are members of the a group of freedom fighters. This strange cause seems to have something to do with Erodium's synthetic flies which are all over the desert, as Julian finds out when one of them injects him with a mind-control toxin, making him a slave to Lord Erodium. #Queen Malissa sends her children over to Quickster Island which Bernard is trying to turn into a holiday resort. Erodium's bounty hunters are pretending to help but they just want to enslave the islanders who worship stone heads that resemble Julian and Julia's. #As a test of the siblings' intellect and wit the Oracle strips them of their powers and sends them into an alternate, Roman-themed reality where a Doog-look-alike presides as Emperor. The siblings must use their usual blend of cunning, strategy and music (as the usurpers cannot stand the sounds of their voices nor music) to save this reality, but can they do so without their instruments? #Queen Malissa's Royal Jewel can trace the Queen like a homing device. Having apparently found the jewel Julian and Julia think they may have found their mother at last. Little do they know it is actually a trap to capture Lord Erodium, a trap they've just fallen into. #Julia and Julian find an abandoned baby. While Julia searches for its parents Julian is left to look after it and get in touch with his mothering instincts. The baby isn't as innocent as it looks. It's actually mechanical and Erodium almost uncovers where the freedom fighters are in hiding. #The siblings come across a nomadic tribe whilst journeying through the desert. Julian doesn't seem to trust the tribe's leader. He sets off to find out the truth and uncovers a shocking secret. #The siblings journey through the treacherous desert as they try to locate a hidden temple filled with prophecies of Lord Erodium's defeat. With Doog and Bane in hot pursuit can the siblings find the scrolls before it's too late? #'The Man in the Iron Mask' - The royal siblings rescue a prisoner from one of Lord Erodium's towers – a man wearing a mask. The prisoner claims he is their uncle and twin brother of Queen Malissa. But it is all just a sinister ploy by Erodium to split the siblings up. #The siblings visit the Oracle again. He sends them to an alternate dimension where they are tyranical rulers of the land and Erodium is the leader of a group of freedom fighters. They must defeat their corrupted selves and restore peace to the land. #'Not a Country Crock' - The siblings are on a mission to stop a group of hillbillies from feuding so they can stop Erodium's building project from flooding the countryside. #A salon robot is hypnotizing people that go to her salon into revealing deep secrets. When Julia goes she reveals the location of their new base. Can she and her brother keep Erodium from getting the information? #'Julia's Choice' - Erodium is about to auction off four royal goblets in Ainèz. But when the siblings take the goblets back Julian is captured. At one end of the city are Erodium's guards guarding a prison pod with Julian inside, and the rest on the other threaten to bring destruction to the city if anyone tries to save him. Can Julia, with the help of Shawna, attempt to save him before he is permanently imprisoned? #What started as a fun vacation for Julian and Julia gets ruined by Lord Erodium when he comes up with his most original plan yet – melt the polar ice caps. Things will be hard for them when Julia gets split up from Julian and gets mistaken for a queen by a group of inuits who are having troubles of their own. #Erodium invents a new dart that induces sleep and sends them after the resistance. It's up to the siblings to stop them from the source. But they run into trouble when Julian is hit by the sleeper darts. Nevertheless, after destroying the sleepers, Julia must destroy the fuel source in the BadLands' Mine. #Bernard is placed under arrest for helping out the resistance. As you might expect it's the royal siblings to the rescue. #'Djinn' #While combating Doog and Bane in the newly discovered Emerald Peninsula, Julia finds a magic pendant that threatens to turn her invisible. Julian is in a race against time to find the cure to this seemingly irreversible spell before Julia disappears forever. #Julian gets addicted to a new video game so much that it is hindering Niles' plan to infiltrate Erodium's base. Julian gets sucked into the game and find out Lord Erodium is behind everything and ready to eliminate them. Censorship?? In certain parts of the world, such as when it's aired in Australia, some edits will be made. Alot of these don't apply to the comic version. *In an episode, there is a part where Julia falls down with her legs in the air which then split apart and a view under her skirt can be seen, though her underpants are the same color as her skirt. *In one episode, Julia says "Shut the front door!" as an expression of surprise. *When a little girl runs out of the bathroom panicking and screaming, her underpants are clearly down to her ankles. She runs past Julian, who comments "That's something I didn't need to see." This scene is cut in the Australian version. *In one episode, Julian is seen playing UmJammer Lammy (or possibly a similar game) before Julia unplugs the TV. *A parody of Tickle Me Elmo is shown in an episode the form of a blue rabbit toy that shakes and laughs. *This was a hypothetical version of Sonic Underground without the Sonic characters. Category:Cartoons Category:Sydney